In modern vehicles, camera systems are often used to represent the different contents of a camera on a vehicle-mounted display, by way of example, a display and operating part. Both vehicle-mounted camera systems as well as mobile camera systems exist.
Previous methods frequently use vehicle-mounted camera systems, such as, by way of example, systems for observing the rear part of the vehicle or the region around the vehicle and the systems use rear and front cameras that are permanently integrated. The images from these cameras are digitally processed and are displayed in real time, for example, on a display of a vehicle-mounted radio-navigation system, or in a display part.
The cameras provide images of around the vehicle in real time on the vehicle-mounted display. The driver can, therefore, have a good view of the immediate surroundings. Camera systems of this type offer a multiplicity of perspectives and views to provide optimum support to the driver in each traffic situation.
One or multiple cameras having 180° wide angle lenses can be fitted in the front, side and rear region and thus expand the field of view of the driver from the foremost or the rearmost point of the vehicle by 90° towards the left and the right. The driver is, therefore, able to see spatial regions immediately in front, to the rear or adjacent to the vehicle that would otherwise not be visible. The system can therefore be of use by way of example in the case of difficult maneuvers, such as coupling-up and shunting, using a trailer or in terrain that makes it difficult to see when filtering into traffic.
Disclosed embodiments provide a vehicle-mounted display apparatus to connect a mobile camera device to a vehicle, a mobile device, and a method for connecting the mobile camera device.